The present disclosure relates to an embroidery frame that is mounted on a transport device of a sewing machine, and to a sewing machine that is provided with the embroidery frame.
In related art, an embroidery sewing machine is known that can sew a string-like material onto a work cloth. Wool, a cord, a tape and the like are used as the string-like material. For example, the above-described sewing machine is an embroidery sewing machine that is capable of embroidery sewing, and is provided with a rotation mechanism. The rotation mechanism causes a bobbin, around which is wound the string-like material such as the cord, tape or the like, to rotate centering on a needle bar. The rotation mechanism is driven by a bobbin rotating motor. The sewing machine uses the bobbin rotating motor to rotate the bobbin such that a position of the bobbin is changed, and performs control such that the direction in which the string-like material is supplied is aligned with the direction in which stitches are to be formed.